


As You Are

by nickysvalentine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickysvalentine/pseuds/nickysvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[So, this is what happens when alliancedogtags sends me one of her headcanons on tumblr and I get weirdly inspired to write a drabble about it.]</p>
<p>The very first night he's spending with a woman in his young life...and Alistair is terribly nervous, to put it mildly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliancedogtags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliancedogtags/gifts).



He had never done this before, and she knew.  _Licking lampposts in winter he called it, pah_. Though she was patient, and he terribly nervous, the atmosphere around them was  _right_. In his bones, it trickled, picked at his spine as the pleasant shiver spread. The time, it was right. It couldn’t get any ‘ _righter_ ' than this, no. Because no matter how determined he had been to wait for perfect, once Alistair realized it might never come, his heart screamed at him to act before he lost this moment forever.

Not even the damn Blight could take this from him; he refused to let it.

Never before had he ran his fingers along a woman’s curves, enamoured with the texture of her skin against his own. His palms were rough, and she was so soft that, for a moment, he was afraid it perhaps hurt. Would it feel like he was scratching, making her feel uncomfortable? Maybe she did not like the way he dug his fingertips lightly into her flesh; an attempt to…well, what exactly? It was hard to tell with a million thoughts at once running through your head. How was a man to think propery if a woman like  _her_  lay beneath you anyways, _completely naked, mind you?_  
Were he to believe the sisters in the Chantry, the fury of a lightning would struck him any moment, and —  _Maker_  — he practically waited for it to happen.  _Zap_ , right from above, with Andraste scolding him and hitting him in the head with her flaming sword. “Ts, ts, Alistair”, she would say. “You should have stuck to your cheese and hair.” And then—  _Why was he even thinking about this? What?_  
Right, nervosity. It was still a thing, especially if you were, well, naked as a nug.

But then she giggled. Just like that, the tent was suddenly soaked in the sound he adored most in the world and oddly enough, Alistair’s terribly tensed muscles relaxed slightly. The set in his shoulders eased, and drawing his eyebrows together he looked down at her. Looked down  at the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, and felt an unease settle in his stomach. Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt her? Doubtful — he hadn’t done much, really, other than undressing and squirming awkwardly. “What?”  
"You should see yourself." One hand crept its way to his shoulder, the other pressing against her lips to oppress yet another fit of giggles. He could feel her leg shift, the inside of her warm thigh pressing against his hip. "You’re supposed to make love to me, Alistair, not try to solve a math equation."  
The term itself was enough to make his ears turn a bright red immediately — _make love_. Hah. Make love, she said. Maker, as if he had a clue how to!  
So he mumbled: “I’m  _trying_.”  
Which, naturally, made her laugh out loud this time. It burst out of her, like that; Alistair wanted to feel sorry for himself, wanted to pout and feel embarrassed, but instead, a smile of his own tugged at the corners of his lips before his chest moved with his low chuckles, rolling out into laughter of his own. And it helped him relax, if he was honest; suddenly, a lot of the pressure he had felt fell off, and when they quieted down, all the doubts were washed away. Fear was long gone.  
Only they mattered.

As Alistair’s fingers explored her body, as they travelled across her smooth stomach and up, as he leaned down to press his lips against hers, over and over again, and as that first breath hitched in both their throats and the movement of his hips became natural, all the other thoughts vanished and all that he had in mind was her.


End file.
